


alone and aroused

by ConsumingThoughts



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: M/M, Shane - Freeform, Smut, not that good if u ask me, pls forgive me, ryan - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumingThoughts/pseuds/ConsumingThoughts
Summary: shyan smut.





	alone and aroused

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of shyan fanfictions in this world disappoints me more than i'll ever disappoint my parents tbh
> 
> * 
> 
> hi! so this is my first work here so i'll just like to clear a few stuff out before we start to avoid any misunderstandings alright? 
> 
> i am new to this fandom so i might get some facts wrong. 
> 
> also, this is my first ever smut which is frankly surprising because of the amount of smut i read (oOPS) and its currently 2 : 47 in the fucking morning and i've been writing this for four hours straight aND THIS IS NOT EDITED SO RUN WHILE YOU CAN. i havent even read it as a whole oh god 
> 
> uh, basically that is all i had to say. idk why i made it seem like i was gonna announce something too crazy lol 
> 
> and it's long bc i can't just go straight into the fucking. i can't write stuff like that. like, i need to write about what else is happening around and stuff and that is why it gets so long. and boring too. 
> 
> lmao i'm such a pathetic lil shit ihms
> 
> anyway enjoy reading :D

"But Shane - " 

  
"Absolutely no buts, Ryan. You're staying home, and that's that." Shane says, fixing his hair in the mirror. In the reflection, he sees Ryan stand a few feet behind him, arms crossed over his chest. 

  
"I'm fine now!" Ryan stretches his arms out, and Shane rolls his eyes. 

  
"You had a fever yesterday, Ry." He says, grabbing his jacket and proceeding to put it on, all while ignoring the shorter guy's whines. 

  
"Yes! I _had_! Not anymore. You saw the temperature reading, I'm fine now." Ryan says, watching as Shane puts on his glasses.  

  
"Ryan." 

  
"But- ugh, okay." Ryan groans, rubbing his face with his hands as he realizes Shane wasn't letting him go. Shane exits the room and walks downstairs, Ryan following. Still trying, he looks at Shane with his best puppy eyes, "Can't you stay?" 

  
"I already took two days off. You know I can't." Shane says, tying his shoes and Ryan sighs. It was true, they'd gone out the day before yesterday and while coming back home, it started raining, and they got soaked which led to Ryan getting a fever. 

  
He's fine now, but apparently Shane doesn't think so.   

  
It's not like he wants to go to work. He just doesn't want to, how do I say this, stay home. Alone. Without Shane. 

  
"Alrighty. Gotta go." Shane announces, turning to Ryan. He presses one of his hands on the shorter of the two's cheek and presses a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. Ryan's heart flutters and his eyes close involuntarily, opening when they pull away after a moment. 

  
Their eyes meet, the pad of Shane's thumb brushing against his slightly parted lips. 

  
"I'll see you later." He mumbles, stepping away to grab his stuff. Ryan sighs, wrapping his arms around himself. 

  
"Alright." He forces a smile, not at all looking forward to spending hours alone, but not wanting to seem clingy too. 

  
"I'll be back before you know it." Shane says, before grinning, "And we can have some fun when I do." 

  
Ryan's cheeks tint pink and he rolls his eyes, already used to Shane's personality, "Get out." 

  
Shane laughs, but walks towards the door, not before pressing a light kiss to the top of Ryan's head. The door shuts quietly, and suddenly Ryan is aware of how silent the house is when Shane isn't there. 

  
And he doesn't like it one bit. 

  
He shakes his head, as if to get rids of any thoughts of Shane possibly leaving him, and makes his way to the living room. 

 

- 

 

Four hours, thirty six minutes later, Ryan finds himself sprawled over the couch, stuffing handfuls of popcorn in his mouth. It's around four in the afternoon and he's been on a Supernatural marathon since . . a few hours? 

  
He hears his phone buzz as it sits on the coffee table before him and bends forward to check it.

__  
s : are u taking care of urself? [received; 04 : 23 pm]  
  


He rolls his eyes, stuffing yet another handful in his already full mouth and begins typing.   
  


_r : no im not bc i don't need to_ [delivered; 04 : 25 pm]

  
He's about to place the device on the table again when it buzzes. With raised eyebrows, his eyes go over the text. 

_  
s : shut up_ [received; 04 : 25 pm] 

  
There's another one. 

_  
s: did you eat?_ [received; 04 : 26 pm]

_  
r : yeah. im eating popcorn rn_ [delivered; 04 : 27 pm]   

_  
s : that's all?_ [received; 04 : 28 pm]

_  
r : uhh no_ [delivered; 04 : 30 pm]

 

_  
s : theres some leftovers in the fridge. eat and remember to rest_ [received; 04 : 32 pm]  

_s : and don't die too_ [received; 04 : 34 pm]

 

_  
r : i'm fine !!!!_  [delivered; 04 : 35 pm]

 

_s : i gtg. will be back in abt two hours. love you x_ [received; 04 : 37 pm]

  
 

"Two hours?" Ryan groans under his breath. He text back a quick 'love you too' before placing the phone on the table going back to staring at the TV screen. 

 

- 

 

Eventually he ends up falling asleep, right on the couch, giving his mind the perfect time to imagine scenarios that sent jolts of arousal through his body. Scenarios involving a lanky guy, with blonde hair and hazel eyes and an amazing personality, to be more specific.   
  


His eyes crack open and he looks at the time. _Five- twenty seven._

  
"Ugh." He groans, sitting up. How was he gonna manage until Shane gets home? His fingers itch to reach down and take care of it himself but Shane never liked it when he touched himself. 

  
He grabs his phone and types out a text. 

_  
r : how long till you gethere_ [delivered; 05 : 30 pm] 

  
There isn't a reply for three minutes straight, and Ryan's frustration grows with every second that passes. 

  
Finally, his phone buzzes. 

_s : half an hour ig_ [received; 05 : 34 pm] 

_s : everything alright?_ [received; 05 : 35 pm]

  
Ryan's fingers over the screen, eyebrows raising when he sees his phone screen light up with an incoming call. From Shane. 

  
" _Uh, hey._ " He hear Shane greet, " _You okay?_ " 

  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan mumbles, "When are you gonna get home?" 

  
There's laughter, " _Can't wait for me to get home, huh? Is there a reason for that or . . ?_ " 

  
"Shut up." Ryan grumbles.

  
" _Hahahah- wait, do you actually -_ " 

  
"Don't say it- " 

  
" _\- have -_ " 

  
"Don- " 

  
" _\- a boner?_ " Shane manages to let out between laughs. Ryan buries his face in one of the cushions, ignoring Shane's laughter. Even though he knows he's laughing at him, his  heart flutters at the heavenly sound. Shane, undoubtedly, had one of the best laughs he'd ever heard.

  
Ryan's eyebrows furrow when he hears shuffling on the other side. "Shane?" 

  
" _Yeah?_ " He curses under his breath, " _I just dropped a fucking pen and I can't find it anymore._ " Ryan chuckles. " _Well, fuck it. I was leaving anyway_." 

  
"What?" Ryan asks, all sobered up.

  
" _I'm coming home_." Shane says. 

  
"But you said after - " 

  
" _Yeah, I know what I said."_ Ryan hears a door shut, probably the car door, _"Get ready for me, yeah?"_

  
Ryan feels his cheeks warm, "Y-Yeah, sure."

  
Shane mutters a small 'see you soon' before hanging up. Ryan sits up straight, excitement bubbling in his chest. They didn't live that far away; meaning Shane will be there in roughly ten minutes. 

  
Ten minutes till they - _ohmygod_.

  
He slaps a hand over his mouth as he lets out a girlish squeal. "God, Ryan, stop acting like you haven't done it already." He tells himself. 

  
But no. No matter how many times they've slept together, each time makes Ryan's cheek flush, heart race, and knees go weak because each and every time, Shane makes sure to make him feel loved and truth to be told, he's the happiest he's ever been ever since Shane's walked into his life.   

  
Suddenly, he realizes he had only ten minutes, and that he needs to clean up. In a haste, he tries to grab the almost empty popcorn bowl and shut the tv off at the same time, a string of curses leaving his mouth when the bowl falls and the popcorn goes flying all over the rug. Deciding he'd clean it later, he grabs the bowl and makes his way to the kitchen. 

  
His head snaps up when he hears a car - most definitely Shane's, pull into the driveway. _How fast?!_ He looks down at what he's wearing. The same oversized shirt he'd been wearing since the morning. He hears the front door open and runs his hands through his hair in an attempt to make himself presentable at least, all while making his way to the room. 

  
"Shane?" He calls out, eyes settling on the said guy as he toes off his shoes and takes off his jacket. 

  
Shane looks at him too. He smiles and mumbles a small 'hi' and starts to make his way to the bedroom- their bedroom, Ryan following suit, cheeks a soft pink in anticipation of what was to come. 

  
"Ryan?" 

  
Ryan stops just in time to avoid crashing into Shane and looks up, the taller of the two already looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

  
"Yeah?" Ryan looks away, feeling intimidated by his penetrating gaze. The taller of the two gently pushes Ryan's chin up with his index finger, making Ryan look up. 

  
Beautifully clear hazel eyes are staring right into his coffee irises. Ryan's lips part the slightest, and he exhales softly. His hands reach up to grab either side of Shane's face and he crashes their lips together. 

  
Shane responds immediately by kissing back, one hand on Ryan's flushed cheek while the other wraps around his waist. Ryan takes a few steps back, back slamming against the wall with Shane's lips hungrily pressed against his. 

  
"Shane- " Ryan lets out, between the kisses, "Bedroom." 

  
Shane simply nods against his lips, his arms sliding down to his thighs, squeezing them. Ryan gets the message and jumps, wrapping his legs around Shane's hips. Hands in hair, teeth clattering as lips smack against each other, they make their way to the bedroom, which was, thankfully, only one room away.   

  
The door closes with a slam and in an instant, Ryan is pressed up against it. Shane begins to plant kisses from his jaw, a whimper escaping Ryan when Shane sucks a hickey on his collarbone.

  
"Ryan," Shane whispers in the sensitive shell of Ryan's ear, "what do you want?" 

  
Ryan gets out a moan when Shane sucks on his sweet spot. "Sh- Shane. Oh my- " 

  
"Tell me what you want, baby." Shane's voice is husky, deeper than usual, dripping with lust and Ryan would be lying if he said he wasn't _aching_ to be touched. He feels Shane's hands wander under his shirt, fingers  delicately going up and down his spine, sending shivers. "Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you." 

  
"I- I want you to fuck me till my hips ache." Ryan breathes out, hearing Shane get out something in the lines of a growl. He closes his eyes, "Till I can't walk straight for weeks. Till we- I want you to fuck me till we wake up the fucking neighbours." His statement ends with a high-pitched moan as Shane leaves trails of hickeys on his neck. 

  
"I'm sure that can be arranged." Shane mutters, his lips ghosting over Ryan's. His fingers tug at the edge of his shirt, signalling he wanted it off. The kiss breaks for a moment for the shirt to be shrugged off, and soon, Shane's hands are all over him. Exploring. Leaving a trail of heat wherever they reach. 

  
Not even a moment later, Ryan is lying on the bed, face buried in the pillow with ass up in the air, their clothes long discarded, only in their boxers. He hears the all too familiar 'pop' of the lube bottle opening, and feels Shane behind him. 

  
He gasps into the pillow when he feels Shane's fingers sliding into him, his sounds increasing in tempo when he feels himself getting stretched with more than a finger. A choked sob claws its way out of his throat when he feels Shane's fingers twist inside him, hands fisting the duvet. 

  
"Shane, please - fuck." 

  
He feels Shane full his fingers out and is flipped over so he's lying on his back, the tip of Shane's cock positioned against his entrance. Ryan's chest is heaving, sweat beads forming on his forehead. Shane expression dissolves into a soft one. 

  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Shane asks and Ryan just shakes his head violently, fully aware of how he wasn't going to form a coherent reply even if he tried. "Tell me if I am, alright? I'll stop." Shane presses a kiss to his lips. 

  
Ryan's eyes close and his nails dig into his palms as he feels Shane push in, bit by bit. A broken groan escapes Shane's mouth and he slowly but carefully starts moving, all while watching his lover's face for any discomfort.

  
"Fuck, Shane - faster." Ryan swallows thickly when Shane begins to pick up his pace, constant whimpers escaping his lips.   

  
A strangled scream escapes his lips when Shane gets the angle _just_ right, and he begins thrusting at an abnormal speed, making tears prick at Ryan's eyes. Shane pull his hips down and presses their hips together, keeping him still as he pounds into him. Ryan lets out a cry as he digs his nails on Shane's shoulders. 

  
"I- I'm close." Ryan's voice is sore rough from all the screams, "Shane. Fu-   _Shane._ "

  
Shane continues to mercilessly thrust, grunts and moans escaping his lips every once in a while. Each thrust sends ripple of ecstasy through both of their bodies. "Ryan, you're doing so good, baby."

  
"Shane, I'm - I'm gonna - " 

  
"Come for me, Ryan." 

  
And so he does; they both come at the same time. Ryan feels his breath being knocked out by the intensity of the orgasm and they're both panting by the time Shane pulls out. 

  
Shane collapses beside him, wrapping an arm around the shorter of the two. Ryan, clearly exhausted, simply snuggles into the touch, eyelids drooping. 

  
"I love you." He says before his eyes fully fall shut. 

  
The last thing he hears is a faint 'I love you more' and a pair of lips press against his forehead in a soft kiss before he drifts off to sleep.   

 _____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> me : i hate it i wanna delete this 
> 
> also me : bitch u just wasted four hours of ur life on this 
> 
> me : sigh


End file.
